Il contratto
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Ogni cosa per il suo prezzo... Ma si è realmente disposti a pagarlo?


Il contratto

- Philia... Perché? -   
Erano le parole che sentiva ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.

Tutto era iniziato male e proseguito nel modo peggiore.  
Il suo buon senso le aveva detto che era sbagliato, ma voleva incontrare di nuovo dei suoi simili... e Val era abbastanza grande per sopravvivere ad una settimana da solo con Jiras e Grabos. Non voleva portarlo con sé perché temeva la reazione degli altri draghi dorati: se avessero cercato di portarglielo via? Era giovane, lo sapeva, ma era suo compito crescere Val per espiare le colpe del suo clan. Però si sentiva così sola in quella città di esseri umani... Senza nessuno che potesse capirla pienamente. E poi era a disagio... Ogni giorno notava sui volti dei suoi clienti nuovi segni del passare del tempo, mentre lei avrebbe aspettato quasi mille anni prima di avere qualche ruga.   
Voleva abbandonare per un po' quella realtà. Non c'era nulla di male in questo... E allora perché mentre partiva per il Dragon's Peak si sentiva un nodo alla gola?... Perché si sentiva in colpa? Jiras e Grabos erano stati più che felici di poter badare a Val e lui era in perfetta salute... Il troll aveva dimostrato di saper gestire il cucciolo con abilità eccezionale...   
Il senso di colpevolezza non l'abbandonava. Se fosse accaduto qualcosa in sua assenza? Però Trinest era una città molto tranquilla...   
Dopo anni di continue cure a Val, di visite del Nagagomi, di toccate e fughe di Lina e Gourry o Amelia e Zelgadiss, sentiva di avere bisogno di una vacanza. Quindi, nonostante ogni sentimento contrario, partì.

I draghi del clan di Ragradia si dimostrarono comprensivi nei suoi confronti e gli anziani non dissero parola durante la sua narrazione delle vicende del suo clan. Raccontò dettagliatamente l'avventura contro Dark Star senza omettere nulla: il massacro dei draghi ancestrali, Val e la sua rinascita, l'aiuto ricevuto dal Nagagomi... Tutti rimasero esterrefatti a sentire questo tranne Lord Milgatia. Lui si limitò a sorridere e scuotere la testa.   
Nel tempo libero (il racconto era lungo e particolareggiato), si faceva dare consigli per crescere Val. Quello era il momento che preferiva: le piaceva ascoltare la loro storia, i loro pettegolezzi, le loro leggende... Fu così che seppe che era stato il Nagagomi ad amputare il braccio a Lord Milgatia nel corso della Kouma Sensou e che sempre lui aveva accompagnato Lina lì per consultare il Claire Bible. Ma le leggende che riguardavano il mazoku erano innumerevoli... Alcuni raccontavano che avesse risparmiato intenzionalmente i cuccioli e i più giovani perché "non sarebbe stato onorevole" per lui ucciderli.   
Onore, lui! Lo stesso Nagagomi disposto a vendere Lina a Valgarv? Che li aveva abbandonati prima di ogni battaglia o quasi? Che l'aveva usata per colpire Valgarv? Non poteva crederci. Dovevano essersi sbagliati... Oppure in mille anni era cambiato... Ma rimaneva comunque difficile associare la parola "onore" a quel... quel Nagagomi che con un semplice gesto aveva sterminato un intero reggimento di draghi dorati. Eppure c'era chi non si stancava di raccontarle l'episodio... Era sicura, però, che se si fosse comportato male, Lina sarebbe riuscita a sistemarlo.   
Gli anziani le offrirono persino di stabilirsi al Dragon's Peak, ma rifiutò con fermezza. Dove sarebbero andati Jiras e Grabos? Il loro destino era strettamente legato a Valgarv. E poi aveva scelto di crescere il drago ancestrale tra gli esseri umani per fargli conoscere la loro vitalità... anche se si chiedeva come avrebbe potuto spiegargli perché il suo sviluppo era così lento... perché i suoi coetanei invecchiavano così velocemente... perché non vivessero tra i loro simili...   
Man mano che la sua storia diventava di dominio pubblico, l'atteggiamento mutava. Per quanto fossero ancora gentili con lei, poteva sentire su di sé occhiate sprezzanti... Sguardi cupi e silenzio la avvolgevano mentre passava tra i membri più giovani del clan. Alcuni avevano a malapena la sua età. Guardandoli, si sentiva vecchia. Erano così giovani, irresponsabili ed idealisti... come lei fino a qualche anno prima. Il viaggio con Lina e gli altri l'aveva cambiata: le aveva aperto gli occhi. Per questo sopportava quella lenta tortura nella speranza che capissero... Gli anziani non se ne resero mai conto e lei non se ne lamentò, ma, in qualche momento, pensò addirittura di terminare bruscamente la visita. Poi smisero. Improvvisamente.   
Guardandosi attorno, si rese conto che i più bellicosi nei suoi confronti erano spariti e la visita ritrovò la sua piacevolezza, rimanendo pur sempre offuscato da quel vago senso di colpevolezza.   
Il suo umore era alle stelle mentre partiva ed accarezzò l'idea di tornare a far loro visita entro qualche anno, magari portando Val perché giocasse con gli altri cuccioli.  
Nonostante il cielo coperto il volo verso casa fu tranquillo e già gustava la gioia di riabbracciare Val, il suo draghetto. Scese pigramente in un prato appena fuori dalla città e tornò in forma umana... Poteva sembrare sciocco, ma ancora si vergognava a mostrarsi in pubblico in quei momenti.   
Si incamminò velocemente verso casa. Ad ogni passo, le sembrava che una parte del senso di colpa che ancora l'opprimeva sparisse e di poter tornare a respirare liberamente, di essere sempre più leggera.   
Giunta di fronte al negozio, trovò ad attenderla un'amara sorpresa: la porta e la vetrina erano state sfondate e si intravedevano, sparsi sul pavimento, i cocci di diversi vasi e Jiras intento a raccoglierli. Grabos stava raddrizzando i mobili e risistemando le mazze chiodate. Entrambi avevano un aspetto triste e malconcio.   
Allarmata si precipitò all'interno.   
- Cos'è successo? Come sta Val? -   
La volpe si tuffò tra le sue braccia piangendo e il troll mormorò:   
- Lo hanno portato via... Ci hanno deriso definendoci indegni di crescerlo... e lo hanno portato via. -   
Una pugnalata al cuore non le avrebbe fatto altrettanto male.   
- Chi? -   
sussurrò.   
- Chi? -   
ripeté più forte prendendo Jiras per le spalle scuotendolo.   
- Dimmelo! Chi è stato? Perché non l'avete fermato? -   
- Erano draghi dorati, Philia. Erano troppo forti per noi. -   
Le parole di Grabos la pietrificarono. Perché i suoi simili avrebbero voluto portarglierlo via? Non era possibile... Eppure i suoi tormentatori erano spariti misteriosamente il giorno prima... Sapevano dove abitava perchè, durante una conversazione, si era lasciata sfuggire il nome della città... La disprezzavano a tal punto da toglierle Val?   
Corse in strada e, incurante degli sguardi, si trasformò. Sfrecciò più veloce che poté verso il Dragon's Peak nonostante la pioggia che scrosciava furiosamente sul suo corpo e sui suoi occhi impedendole di vedere chiaramente. Ma non era sicura che fossero solo gocce di pioggia...

In seguito non avrebbe ricordato nulla di quel volo. Però le rimase la sensazione di aver volato per anni... mentre ogni suo pensiero era rivolto a Val.

I membri del clan di Ragradia furono sorpresi nel vederla tornare così presto. Ma lei non si fermò e procedette imperterrita scansando saluti e domande fino a quando riuscì a trovare uno dei suoi aguzzini.   
- Dov'è? -   
lo implorò.   
- Dove l'avete portato? Ridatemelo! -   
si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e lo trattenne per la veste mentre questi cercava di andarsene.  
Gli altri draghi cercarono di calmarla e la fecero alzare. Poi tutto si fece confuso... Sapeva di aver raccontato ogni cosa al consiglio degli anziani... che i suoi membri avevano promesso di aiutarla... ma non si fidava più di nessuno di loro. Se fosse stato tutto un loro complotto? Se anche loro l'avessero trovata indegna di quel compito?   
Per tre lunghi giorni assistette impassibile alle domande che i consiglieri posero ai suoi aguzzini, ma tutti negarono e la accusarono di essere pazza... Alla fine, stanca della loro ipocrisia, tornò a casa.  
Jiras e Grabos avevano rimesso tutto a posto e la aspettavano impazienti, ma non rispose alle loro domande e si limitò a chiudersi nella sua stanza a piangere.  
Dopo quattro giorni di attesa snervante, prese finalmente la sua decisione e consegnò all'oscurità della notte il nome di chi solo poteva aiutarla.   
Sentendosi già colpevole, pianse fino ad addormentarsi sfinita.

I raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso i balconi la svegliarono.  
A cosa serviva alzarsi dal letto se non aveva Val? Si sentiva così sola e inutile... Aveva fallito nel compito che la Madre le aveva affidato... Ma proteggere e crescere Val non era solo un modo per espiare le colpe del suo clan, bensì il significato stesso della sua vita. In quel momento, senza il suo cucciolo, si sentiva perduta.   
Cercò di scacciare i pensieri negativi per qualche minuto scendendo in cucina per prepararsi un the. Ma, quando entrò nella stanza, trovò ad aspettarla una terribile sorpresa.   
- Finalmente sei scesa, Philia-chan. Iniziavo a credere che volessi la colazione a letto! -   
Il Nagagomi... Xellos Metallium era seduto nella sua cucina intento a imburrare alcune fette di pane... come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo... Sul tavolo, una teiera fumante e la tazza già pronta davanti al suo posto.   
- Allora, Philia-chan, non ti siedi? -   
Solo allora si rese conto di averlo fissato a lungo stupita che il suo richiamo fosse stato ascoltato. Come un automa, prese posto e si riempì la tazza. Mentre continuava a mescolare il suo the, Xellos non smise di parlare dei vantaggi di un'appropriata colazione. Però non lo ascoltava, impegnata a trovare un modo per introdurre l'argomento che le interessava.   
Esasperato, il demone le prese una mano e le diede un pezzo di pane imburrato, dicendole semplicemente:   
- Mangia. -   
Ma non era affamata! Era solo stanca e voleva disperatamente riabbracciare Val. Infine, per non indispettirlo, decise di addentare il pane scoprendo di avere fame. Non ricordava nemmeno quand'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato un pasto completo... Grazie al cibo, tornò la consapevolezza del suo corpo, il ribrezzo causato dalla vicinanza di Xellos... e la mancanza di Jiras e Grabos! In quei giorni era rimasta nella sua stanza da sola ad attendere... E loro... dov'erano? Cosa stavano facendo? E il Nagagomi continuava a chiamarla "Philia-chan"!   
- Noto con piacere che stai tornando nella nostra dimensione, Philia-chan. -   
Ingoiò ogni protesta per il nomignolo, accantonò ogni altro pensiero e colse il momento per fare la sua richiesta.   
- Xellos... Vorrei che tu facessi qualcosa per me. -   
sussurrò cercando di eliminare ogni traccia di disperazione dalle sue parole.   
- Non mi avresti convocato nel cuore della notte e non ti rivolgeresti a me chiamandomi "Xellos" se non avessi bisogno di qualcosa. -   
Anche se aveva ragione, ignorò il commento ed aspettò che avesse finito di bere prima di continuare. Ma lui sorseggiava così placidamente... da infastidirla. Per lei la questione era importante. Lui non era curioso di sapere cosa voleva chiedergli?  
Spazientita, procedette.   
- Un gruppo di draghi dorati ha rapito Val... Vorrei che tu me lo riportassi. -   
Ma lui non le dedicò nemmeno un'occhiata e si servì di nuovo del the. Lo guardò furiosa e ferita: come poteva ignorarla così!  
L'atteggiamento del demone non mutò.   
Lei era stata gentile nella sua richiesta... anche se detto in quel tono sembrava un ordine... Infine mugugnò un:   
- Ti prego. -   
a denti stretti. Il suo orgoglio di drago si stava rivoltando contro di lei. Ma in quel momento era più importante Val.   
Finalmente il demone sembrò degnarla della sua attenzione.   
- Perché non aspetti che Milgatia te lo riporti? O perché non ti rivolgi a Lina? -   
Sembrava curioso... Però come poteva sapere di Lord Milgatia? Lo scrutò con rinnovato sospetto. E se tutto fosse stato un suo piano per legarla a sé? Ma ormai doveva correre il rischio... Era tardi per tirarsi indietro... Se solo avesse saputo dove si trovava Val...   
- I miei simili sono troppo occupati a discutere tra loro per intervenire! -   
sbottò infastidita nell'ammetterlo.   
- E non so dove sia Lina... -   
La maga avrebbe impiegato troppo per arrivare, comprendere la situazione e agire. Sette giorni di attesa erano già troppi!   
- Potresti sempre aspettare i risultati del gruppo di salvataggio... -   
Cos... Chi potevano essere?... Era sorpresa.   
Lui sorrise pigramente vedendo il suo turbamento.   
- Dove credi siano Grabos e Jiras? Sono partiti questa mattina. -   
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima... Non era certo stata gentile nei loro confronti quando aveva appreso la notizia. Doveva fermarli! Cosa potevano contro un gruppo dei suoi simili? Si sarebbero fatti ammazzare!   
- Loro non possono farcela... -   
Sussurrò. Lo pensava veramente. Xellos era la soluzione più rapida.   
- Effettivamente... Io cosa ci guadagnerei? -   
chiese il mazoku prima di riportare la tazza alle labbra.   
Ogni cosa per il suo prezzo: tipico di un contratto con un demone... pensò con disgusto.   
- Io... farò qualsiasi cosa tu mi dirai che rientri nelle mie possibilità... e... e che non sia contro i draghi. -   
aggiunse velocemente.   
- Interessante... Qualsiasi cosa io ti dirò... -   
In quel momento la stava studiando compiaciuto con i suoi occhi felini.   
- Qualsiasi cosa. -   
ripeté lei sentendo la sua volontà vacillare.   
- Immagino che tu ti renda conto che, se venissi meno alla tua parola, le ripercussioni ricadrebbero su Valgarv, vero? -   
disse con tono non curante, prima di bere l'ultimo sorso di the.  
Questo la prese alla sprovvista... Perché non su di lei?  
- Perché? -   
- Altrimenti sarebbe troppo facile... Non sarebbe una punizione adeguata al tradimento. -   
disse lui semplicemente.   
- Allora, accetti? -  
chiese lei con rabbia e paura.  
Aveva posto condizioni chiare: "nelle sue possibilità" e "che non fosse contro i draghi". L'avrebbero tutelata da ciò di peggiore il demone avrebbe potuto chiederle. E non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare del male a Val.   
- E sia. Il nostro contratto è stipulato: la vita di Valgarv in cambio di un mio desiderio. Non avrei mai creduto di farlo con un drago... -   
sorridendo, si alzò per prendere il bastone che aveva appoggiato alla parete.   
- Aspetta! -   
lo fermò. Lui si voltò per guardarla in viso e lei esitò un momento.   
- Non voglio che nessuno lo venga a sapere. Dovrà rimanere un segreto tra me e te. -   
Non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare l'umiliazione se si fosse saputo che aveva stretto un patto con un demone.   
- La mia Signora già conosce il nostro contratto. -   
Quindi il loro rapporto era così... profondo? Si morse un labbro...   
- D'accordo... ma nessun altro. -   
Lui richiuse gli occhi.   
- Non preoccuparti. Sarà un segreto! A presto, Philia-chan. -   
e scomparve lasciando Philia a combattere la sua battaglia tra il senso di colpa e la voglia di riabbracciare Val.

Riuscì a malapena a fermare Grabos e Jiras con qualche mezza verità... Sapeva che si sentivano colpevoli a causa della sua accusa, ma non avrebbero risolto nulla cercando Val senza neppure sapere dove si trovasse. si sforzò di riaprire il negozio credendo che questo le avrebbe reso l'attesa più sopportabile.   
Passò due giorni d'inferno. In ogni momento si aspettava che Xellos tornasse con Valgarv... Quando la coglieva la disperazione più assoluta, pensava che le avrebbe riportato il corpicino senza vita. E in quel caso cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei?  
Era triste, nervosa e scossa dai sensi di colpa... I clienti si facevano servire solo da Jiras.   
Al tramonto del terzo giorno, il decimo dalla scomparsa di Val, scrisse a Lina per chiederle aiuto.  
Mentre già imbustava la lettera, percepì la presenza di Xellos. Si girò e si trovò di fronte il demone che teneva tra le braccia il drago ancestrale addormentato. Senza parole, osservò il demone posarlo delicatamente sul letto. Poi, in lacrime, si chinò ad accarezzarlo mormorando che non l'avrebbe più lasciato.   
La magia del momento fu spezzata dalle parole di Xellos prima che scomparisse:   
- Ricorda il nostro patto, Philia. -

Presto l'estate lasciò il posto all'autunno e Val non si svegliò più nel bel mezzo della notte gridando. Pian piano tornò ad aprirsi, a ridere e a giocare.   
In tacito accordo, nessuno parlava dell'accaduto, Philia in primis. Cercava di esorcizzare il fatto evitando cocciutamente il minimo accenno. Pur sapendo di sbagliarsi, una parte di lei continuava a ripeterle che Xellos, occupato com'era, se ne sarebbe dimenticato. Temeva di conoscere ciò che era accaduto ai rapitori e, soprattutto, ciò che lui le avrebbe chiesto in cambio... Rabbrividiva al solo pensiero e cercava di focalizzarsi su altro...   
Quando le foglie iniziarono a cadere, lui tornò. Ma non da solo.

Quella sera Val non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare a dormire e correva per la casa attento a non farsi prendere. Grabos si era dato per vinto in partenza per evitare la distruzione della mobilia e si era rintanato in cucina per tendere un agguato al cucciolo.   
Anche se lo rimproverava mentre correva, Philia era contenta: Val si stava lasciando la brutta esperienza alle spalle. In futuro sarebbe riuscito a relazionarsi con gli altri draghi senza problema alcuno.   
Quando finalmente lo catturò, era sfinita, ma si sentiva viva come poche volte prima e non riusciva a smettere di ridere e di fargli il solletico.   
All'improvviso un bussare concitato alla porta.   
Mazza alla mano andò ad aprire. Si trovò di fronte una Lina Inverse bagnata e sporca di fango, dall'aspetto trafelato. Appoggiato pesantemente a lei, Gourry Gabriev era in condizioni peggiori: aveva il braccio destro fasciato ed era febbricitante. Infine, ancora vicino al carro, impeccabile e sorridente come sempre, Xellos Metallium.   
La rossa aiutò lo spadaccino ad entrare in casa e disse decisa:   
- Philia, ci serve il tuo aiuto. -   
Philia smise di fissare il Trickest Priest e la seguì, mentre Grabos, prontamente accorso, aiutava la maga a portare Gourry nella stanza degli ospiti al piano superiore.   
- Che gli è accaduto? -   
Aiutandolo a sedersi sul bordo del letto, Lina rispose:   
- Vorrei esserne certa... Una sacerdotessa ci ha detto che è stato morso da qualcosa di velenoso... Ma guarda il suo braccio! -   
Avvicinandosi allo spadaccino si accorse dell'odore nauseabondo che lo avvolgeva.  
Gourry era pallido e ansimava: non si era seduto, si era accasciato.   
Svolse delicatamente la benda e rimase inorridita: poteva riconoscere i segni della cancrena lungo tutto il braccio. La pelle scottava e pulsava.   
- Non ho mai visto nulla del genere... -   
sospirò. Poteva intuire la lotta interiore di Lina...   
- è quello che la sacerdotessa ha detto... Secondo la sua esperienza, non vi sarebbe più nulla da fare... perché il veleno è in circolo. Ma forse, tra gli incantesimi di voi draghi... -   
Lina Inverse non si sarebbe abbandonata con facilità alla disperazione.   
- Credo che qualcosa vi sia, ma devo saperne di più... Raccontami ogni particolare. -   
Mentre Lina parlava, Val entrò di corsa e, prima che Grabos potesse riportarlo fuori, Xellos lo prese in braccio.   
Philia si trovò di fronte al suo incubo peggiore: il suo cucciolo in balia di quell'essere e lei non poteva fare nulla... Si sentiva come il topo ipnotizzato dal cobra pronto a colpire.   
- Philia, qualcosa non va? -   
La domanda ruppe l'ipnosi e si trovò a passare nervosamente lo sguardo dalla maga a Xellos.   
- Philia... -   
Ma prima che potesse rispondere, vide Xellos farle segno di andarsene.  
Le stava chiedendo di rispettare il loro contratto nel peggior modo possibile: uccidendo un amico. La vita di Val in cambio della vita di Gourry... Non poteva farlo! Non poteva abbandonare una delle persone che l'avevano aiutata... ma Val era il suo futuro... Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a piangere e sussurrare:   
- Non posso... Non posso... -   
come una lenta cantilena.   
Lina la fissava stupita... ma Xellos non mostrò alcun segno di pietà mentre le sorrideva incoraggiante.   
Voleva aiutare Gourry, voleva salvarlo! Ma nella sua mente troneggiava l'immagine di Xellos con il suo cucciolo in braccio... di Val che veniva ancora trasformato in demone... che uccideva i draghi dorati per vendicare la sua stirpe...   
Voleva aiutare Gourry... ma non ci riuscì. Fuggì nell'oscurità piangendo ed ignorando i richiami di Lina.

Era quasi l'alba quando tornò. Aveva deciso: avrebbe sfidato Xellos. Avrebbe curato lo spadaccino e sarebbe fuggita con Val al Dragon's Peak. Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi angheria degli altri draghi, ma avrebbe protetto il suo cucciolo. Ci sarebbe riuscita!   
Entrò e trovò Lina ad aspettarla. Era seduta sui primi gradini della scala, immobile e silenziosa. Appoggiati al corrimano accanto a lei, la spada e il mantello.   
La rossa alzò il viso e Philia poté notare gli occhi rossi di pianto. La voce era ferma.   
- Arrivi tardi, Philia. Gourry è morto almeno due ore fa. -   
Per un momento non riuscì a respirare.   
Lina si alzò, si affibbiò la spada, indossò il mantello e la oltrepassò. Fermandosi sulla soglia, si voltò e le chiese:  
- Philia... perché? -   
Ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu accasciarsi a terra e piangere.   
- Io... io non volevo... -   
Il senso di colpa le stringeva la gola e le rendeva difficile parlare.   
La maga si limitò a guardarla freddamente per un'ultima volta e se ne andò chiudendo la porta senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sbatterla.

Dopo mezz'ora era ancora là, sul pavimento. La testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia, non piangeva più. Aspettava e sperava. Aspettava qualcuno che la liberasse della sua colpa... che la Madre riportasse in vita Gourry... e sperava che Lina tornasse... Le avrebbe raccontato tutto e lei avrebbe capito. Insieme avrebbero distrutto Xellos!   
- Ancora qui, Philia-chan? -   
La voce del Nagagomi giunse inaspettata e la spaventò. Si girò e lo trovò che sorrideva ancora.   
- Tu, cosa fai qui? Vattene, il nostro patto è concluso! -   
In quel momento non le importò di svegliare Val. Doveva sfogarsi! Lo odiava per quello che l'aveva costretta a fare e si odiava per non aver avuto la forza di rifiutarsi!   
- Concluso? ... Non credo affatto. Devi ancora onorare la tua parte... -   
Lei aveva fatto ciò che lui voleva!   
- Bugiardo! -   
sibilò, ma lui non si inquietò.   
- Ti sbagli, Philia-chan. Il nostro contratto è chiaro: Valgarv per ciò che ti **dirò**... Io non ho pronunciato parola. -   
_Io non ho pronunciato parola_... Le aveva fatto segno di andarsene, di lasciarlo morire!   
- E quel gesto! -   
Era furiosa: osava negare la realtà!   
- Philia, Philia... -   
Il demone sospirò e scosse la testa.   
- Credi che tutte le mie azioni, tutti i miei pensieri siano rivolti a te? ... Se non fossi stata così succube della mia presenza, avresti notato che Jiras, avendo sentito la voce di Lina, stava portando un vassoio di cibo. Non propriamente il momento adatto, non trovi? -   
Le sue certezze si infransero. Jiras? Non l'aveva visto!   
- Non posso negare che tu non mi abbi fatto un favore fuggendo... -   
riprese lui.   
Non capiva...   
- Per ricompensarti, ti confiderò un segreto: se avessi aspettato altri tre giorni, Milgatia ti avrebbe riportato Valgarv. Quei draghi "troppo occupati a discutere tra loro" erano riusciti a trovare il tuo cucciolo. Se avessi avuto pazienza, avresti ricevuto persino delle scuse. I rapitori erano dei giovani idealisti... L'incontro con il Dragon Slayer li ha aiutati a sviluppare un approccio più realista alla vita... Se mai tornerai al Dragon's Peak, dubito che saranno sprezzanti con te... -   
Li aveva risparmiati? Lui, lo sterminatore della sua razza che risparmiava dei draghi? Quella leggenda era dunque vera?  
- Ma, se mai tornassi, come spiegheresti la presenza di Val? Credono che l'abbiano rapito i mazoku. -   
Lo guardò incapace di rispondere. Non aveva mai pensato a tali conseguenze... Avrebbe dovuto sempre vivere come un'esiliata e a tale destino aveva condannato Val.  
- Vorrai scusarmi, ma devo andare. Lina avrà bisogno del mio aiuto per organizzare il funerale e dimenticare Gourry. Adieu, mon ami. -   
Lina? Era lei il suo obiettivo? La rabbia tornò. Se non era riuscita a salvare Gourry, voleva almeno proteggere l'amica.   
- Credi sia così facile? Le racconterò tutto! Non cadrà nelle tue grinfie! -   
sibilò con odio.   
- In tal modo la condanneresti a morte. -   
disse lui candidamente.  
- _Dovrà rimanere un segreto tra me e te._ Significa che dovrò uccidere chiunque venga a saperlo. Una delle _tue_ condizioni. -   
continuò.   
Le parole che aveva usato... fino al giorno prima aveva creduto di essersi protetta con esse, ma si stavano rivoltando tutte contro di lei.   
Presa dalla rabbia, gli scagliò contro la sua mazza chiodata.  
Xellos la evitò e scomparve sorridendo.   
Lei iniziò a piangere ancora, disperata.

The End


End file.
